Don't you dare!
by Cowgirlforever12
Summary: What happens when Ariona, a ninja of the hidden leaf comes home from a mission to find her best friend doing something she'd never believe with her own eyes. Laughs, blushes, and some steamy events happen between the two best friends, what do you think will happen? Warning! Cheesy love story. Kakashixreader Kakashi/oc oneshot. The results of my boredom during class. Happy reading!


_**Hello my dear readers and welcome to my short oneshot for the lovely and very attractive Kakashi! I might turn this into an actual story but I would love to hear some feedback. I got bored and began to write some stories that are in my mind. I have another one for a Soulxreader soon and if you would love either a oneshot, or an actual story. Let me know! Love ya!**_

 _ **-Gabriel**_

Holding my breath, I pushed myself further against the hard bark of the tall oak tree I was hiding behind. My chakra signature was well-hidden as I stayed in the shadow the tree. After hearing a few choice words and the sound of anger and frustration coming from a few yards behind I slightly relaxed and let out a deep breath. I was currently helping one of the recent soon to be graduates from the academy with some 'special' training because lord knows he needs all the help he can get. You see, being able to accurately sense someone's chakra isn't something some can teach you within a classroom, it comes with practice and experience.

"Where the hell is she!?" He yelled in frustration as he gripped his blonde hair. I chuckled under my breath as I moved up to the branch above him, watching as he closed his eyes 'trying' to concentrate. I leaned back on my heels and picked off a piece of bark off of the tree and lightly tossed it at the back of his head. Lets just say the reaction was priceless as he whipped around and fell on his bottom.

"That wasn't funny!" He shouted, pointing up at me. I laughed and jumped down so I was right next to him and pattecd the top of his head. "It kind of is buddy. Hey but you got closer to me today, you'll get the hang of it soon." He grumbled under his breath but nodded none the less. I agreed to help the little squirt when I saw him alone in the woods attempting to make shadow clones of himself, miserably failing might I add. I decided to help the hot-headed soon to be ninja.

"Ariona Sensei, I promised to meet Iruka sensei for ramen, I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto shouted with a big smile and raced his way through the trees toward the little ramen shop. I laughed as I started walking toward my small but roomy apartment. I probably should introduce myself. I'm Ariona Lycarathem. Don't try to pernounce it, not many can. I come from the Lycarathem tribe. You'll learn more about my tribe and our gifts later on in the story. ;) Anywho, I am 20 years old, about 5'4 and weigh about 138 pounds. I am pretty fit because of my ninja training and all, but I kept my curvy thighs and wide shoulder. Finally making my way into town I pass the local book shop. Smiling I glass at the window and see a women with long brown hair pulled into a long braid with dark green eyes stare back at me. I grumbled as I brushed my hair back seeing a few hairs that escaped the confines of my braid. I wasn't the most beautiful women in the village, but hey. I like my body and if others don't, well they can kiss my you know what. I was a jounin for the hidden leaf village, have been since I was 12. Now i'm not the best ninja but I can whoop enemies ass's without really trying. I finally made my way to my door, taking my key out, I quickly shuffled inside and kicked off my sandels. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard feet tap against my kitchen floor. Smiling I walked around the corner to be met with the sight of my roomate dancing around with his faithful familiars.

Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy-cat ninja known and feard by many was seriously dancing around with his mighty hounds in nothing but a pair of tight black pants and that damn mask that covered the bottom half of his face. I felt a blush come to my cheeks as I saw his firm 8 pack. Yes ladies, I said 8 pack. You see... I did a unforgivable act. Worse than anything Voldemort or anyone has ever done.. I fell in love with my best friend. He looked so at peace when he danced around, no sign of worry in his face, his body relaxed and a slight twinkle was in his eyes. I accidently giggled too loudly because his head whipped around toward me and froze. His dogs barked excitedly and tackled me to the ground.

"Hey babies. I missed you too!" I laughed as I hugged the dogs and cuddled them to my chest. One of the upsides with living with Kakashi. I get to play with his puppies whenever I want. He stalked over and held out his hand.

"how long were you standing there?" He grumbled. I giggled and let him pull me up, too much I guess because I landed right on that very rock hard chest. I blushed as his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close to his warm body. I laughed and patted his chest while stepping back from his embrace and twirling around the room.

"Enough to see that you made the best decision when you decided to become a ninja instead of a dancer. You know who would love to know you were dancing around? Gai, he would absolutely love this" I smirked with a cheesy wink as I started strutting toward the door. I didn't get 2 steps before those strong arms were wrapped around my waist once more and I was lifted into the air. With a squek and I was thrown onto the couch with a very attractive ninja leaning on top of me. I blushed as I felt his hard body press up against mine.

"You don't wanna do that." He mumbled into my ear, his hot breath fanning around my ear, making a shiver run through my body without my control. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began running my hands through his spiky, and suprisingly soft grey hair. His eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head as he laid his head in the crook of my neck. His hair has always been his weakness, he turns into a big puppy when you play with it.

"Kakashi, let me up." I giggled as he snuggled closer to my body. He shook his head and let out a childish groan.

"I don't wanna." I let out a laugh and pulled his hair a little, causing his head to rise so I could stare into those beautiful mixed-matched eyes. I gave him a look that stated I wanted up.

"Let. Me. UP!" I stated as I began pulling that hair a little harder. He fake moaned which made me freeze and blush even though he was joking.

"I didn't know you liked it rough babe." I blushed at the pet name and could feel the familiar feeling of heat pull into my stomach. I glared playfully at him and crossed my arms over my chest pouting my lips slightly. He laughed and began tickling my sides, only making my pout turn into a full grown grin. He finally got up off of me and gave me a hand. I stood to my full height and took a few steps toward the door.

"Sorry 'babe' but I'm still telling Gai." I didn't get to take one more step before I was roughly pushed up against the wall. I looked up and blushed as I met Kakashi's dark eyes. He lowered his mouth to my ear. making a blush and a shiver run through my body.

"If you do that, I'd have to punish you princess." I smiled and ran my hand up his stomach and tracing his delicious abs, making him press his lower half against mine making me gasp quietly. Little Kakashi, or should I say big kakashi had made his way into the conversation, making my blush darken. Kakashi grunted and nipped at my earlobe, making me bite my lower lip to keep the sound I so wanted to let out kept in.

"I missed you princess." He whispered, his voice deep and husky. I smirked and slowly rubbed up against him, hearing him let out a deep moan. "You know what I wanna do, right now Kakashi?" He moaned and kissed the side of my neck through his mask, still feeling the warmth from his lips.

"Tell me." He darkly commanded, pushing himself harder against me which made me let out a breathy moan, making Kakashi smirk against my neck. Kakashi and I have always flirted with one another, but this was the most steamy occurrence that occurred between us and a part of me never wanted it to end.

"To tell Gai, bye baby!" I shouted and poofed myself to the Ramen shop I had seen Iruka and Gai at when I first got back to town. They both smiled at me once they saw me and waved me over. Smiling I sat myself across from both of them.

"ARIONA! MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! HOW I HAVE MISSED YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE!" I rolled my eyes as I held back a laugh. "How was your mission?" Iruka asked as he sipped his tea. "Pretty boring if you ask me." They both laughed as Gai tried grabbing my hand from across the table.

"It wouldn't have been boring if I had came with you my beautiful flower." I sweat dropped as Iruka chuckled from behind his cup. I was about to reply when someone say beside me.

"You would have annoyed her to death Gai" A lazy, but husky voice sounded from beside me. That's right, that damn ninja I had just tried to escape had found me and made himself right at home against my side. I felt a blush rise as I though about what had just happened in our apartment. He was smirking under that mask as the three of them began a conversation. I leaned against Kakshi's side, feeling tired from the last mission. I jumped as I felt a large hand latch itself onto my opper thigh. I looked up to see an even bigger smirk and him starring down at me. Iruka and Gai were both laughing a group of teens a few tables back, not paying any attention to us. He squeezed my thigh and leaned down so his mouth was against my ear.

"We need to talk princess." I blushed and put mine against his ear, gently nibbling the bottom of his lobe.

"Is it good or bad?" He chuckled and quickly turned towards me, gently brushing his cloth covered lips against the side of mine.

"Depends, would it be good or bad if I didn't have my mask on and I didn't miss those perfect lips?" I blushed and looked down. "It'd be perfect. He smirked and before I could say anything, we were back in our apartment. I didn't blink before I was against the wall, once again. This time, Kakashi didn't have his mask on and his arms were tightly around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck and smiled.

"Princess, I have something to say..." I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What's up Kashi?" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You always worry more about others then you do yourself, you know that?" I smiled and leaned against him. He smiled and gently began to lean down, I raised on my toes and blushed.

"Ariona, I don't wanna be your best friend anymore." I gasped and lowered back onto my feet. "What?" I whispered. I couldn't lose Kakashi. He was my everything. My best friend, my anchor, my love. I was suddenly pulled closer and warm lips crashed onto my own. I gasped as I saw Kakshi's face against mine. I kissed back quickly and his arms held me gently almost as if he'd break me. He gently nibbled my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I gladly accepted. Our tongues met and I moan in pleasure as his gently caressed mine. After a few minuted of both of us enjoying the other's taste, we pulled away, both gasping for air.

"I love you princess." My eyes widened as I felt myself blush. "What?" I whispered. He chuckled and lent his forehead against mine. "I love you dork." I smiled and kissed his lips hard once again. He chuckled against them and picked me up and spun me around.

"Does this mean you return the feelings?" I laughed and nodded. "I love you too Kakashi." We both smiled and before we could go in for another kiss, a poof of smoke appeared between us.

"About time you two, now someone get us food." A monotone voice replied. We both laughed as Pakkun glared up at us as we laughed. This was the beginning of a new section of our lives, and I was so glad I could share it with my best friend, and my true love.


End file.
